Inside of me!
by Exodus04
Summary: Sora brûle d'une passion pour quelqu'un à l'interieur de lui.une fics indéchiffrable, mais on comprend tout lorsqu'il s'agit de lemon... Et encore j'ai été genille avec Kairi! Un RikuSora avec du sable!


Inside of me!

-il faut faire quelque chose sinon ça va virer en baston...

-non Selphie tu sais très bien que lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux, il faut les laisser parler ensemble...

-si tu l'dis Wakka, bah on a qu'à retrouver Tidus... Mais faut surtout pas en parler à Kairi...

_Un coeur qui aime est un coeur compliqué. Un coeur de pierre est un coeur facile à saisir. Mais un coeur qui cherche ne sait pas ce qu'il veut._

-tu t'es bien foutu de moi.

-raconte pas n'importe quoi!

Riku attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa veste.

-si tu t'es foutu de moi, de ce que je ressens et de ma moralité!

Il le lâcha violement, tellement fort que Sora recula de trois pas. Tandis qu'il redressait sa veste, Riku passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui tournant le dos. Après un bref moment de silence, Sora lâcha une phrase qui créa un léger frisson parcourant son corps.

-c'est ce que tu penses de moi? Après toutes ses années passées ensemble? Après tout ce temps?

-et toi? C'est comme ça que tu me parles? Que tu te conduis envers moi? Après notre enfance passée ensemble!

-t'avais qu'à te débrouiller tout seul! C'est pas dma faute si elle s'est pas intéréssée à toi!

Riku reprit son calme avant de reprendre d'un sang froid habituel.

-et c'est comme ça que tu le vois?

Sora regarda le garçon avec des yeux interrogateurs. De quoi il parlait? De lui? D'elle ou de lui même?

-... de quoi tu parles?

Il passa à coté de Sora en lui donnant un violent coup d'épaule.

-laisse tomber!

-hé reviens! De quoi tu parles?

Riku continua sa route sans l'écouter, bousculant Kairi qui arrivait.

-hé, fais attention!

Il ne l'écouta pas. Kairi s'arrêta et le regarda partir.

-tu peux me dire ce qu'il a Sora?

-oh c'est que dalle, rien du tout...

-il est pas fâché il est pire qu'énervé!

-c'est rien je te dis!

A l'intonnation de sa voix, Kairi comprit que cette dispute la concernait.

-...c'était à propos de l'autrefois, non?

-...

-Sora, il faut qu'on en parle tous les trois! On peut pas en laisser un à l'écart, surtout quelqu'un comme Riku.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-ya pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, je le connais mieux que toi. Il n'aime pas être en colère, ça passera.

-si tu le dis...

_Riku: Tu abandonnes déjà? Allons Sora, je te croyais plus fort que ça._

Mais cette colère n'était pas passée. Sora décida d'aller le voir le soir, lorsque le soleil s'était couché. Il était là, assis en face de la plage, et Sora lui, était debout derrière, hésitant sur le moindre mouvement.

-tu veux qu'on en reparle?

Sora se tût. Riku lâcha un rire ironique, ce qui invita le plus jeune des deux à le rejoindre.

-pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour une fille?

-...et toi pourquoi tu l'aimes?

-je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste qu'avec elle... je me sens bien. Elle comprend ce que je ressens et tout devient plus facile.

-bien tu vois c'est pareil pour moi. Elle comprend mes sentiments sans que j'ai à prononcer le moindre mot. Et me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus me réconforter comme avant m'insupporte.

Sora se mit à rire et Riku lui jeta un regard étonné.

-tu n'es qu'un égoiste, Riku tu le savais?

Un silence bourdonna dans leurs oreilles. Sora regarda son ami pendant un long moment d'un regard indéchiffrable. Riku lui rendit son regard.

-tu sais Riku, même si avec elle je me sens bien...

-...avec toi c'est différent...

Maintenant tout était clair. Autant le regard passionné qu'ils s'échangeaient que la dispute de ce matin qui avait durée en réalité plus de deux semaines dans un silence étouffé. A présent, Sora ne ressentait plus aucune colère à l'intérieur de sa moitié. Il avait parlé, et maintenant, il allait agir.

Car ses lèvres, sans l'avoir vu, s'était reposées sur les siennes.

Il n'avait plus à penser.

_Kairi: héhé... T'avais remarqué?_

Les garçons s'étaient dénoncés sous la clareté laiteuse de la pleine lune et la jeune fille pleurait. Des larmes de tristesse sans doute, mais aussi des larmes de bonheur. Celui à qui elle était prête à donner son coeur ne l'aimait pas comme elle le voulait, mais si elle voulait préserver cette amitié, il fallait renoncer à tout.

Elle pleurait en silence, au pied de l'arbre aux destins, en prononçant des mots muets.

_Sois heureux sans moi._

Il manquait cruellement d'air mais ne voulait pour rien au monde lâcher Riku. Enlevant le tissu d'hypocrisie habillant le corps de Sora,les mains viriles de Riku parcouraient ses membres, cherchant à créer un sentiment de malaise et de bien être.

Sora se laissait faire sous l'influence de ce qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler l'amour, même plus que ça.

La passion. Une passion tellement forte qu'il sacrifirait l'agréable monotonie de sa vie pour l'avoir.

A présent, ils étaient deux à partager ce sentiment. Allongé sur le sable qui lui collait la peau, Sora regardait Riku avec ce regard de personne amoureuse, tandis que se dernier lui prit la main et la déposa sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme respirait enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoit qu'une langue courrait sur ses doigts.

-héé, mais qu'est-ce que...?

Riku se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant.

-à présent tu es à moi.

Un sourire machiavélique prit possession de ses lèvres. Sora resta ahuri devant son visage avant d'acquieser avec un hochement de tête.

Un baiser s'empara de ses lèvres, non plus chaste et decouvreur, mais passionné et langoureux. Cette fois, les langues jouaient et se découvraient, elles n'hésitaient plus, comme leur maîtres.

Les mains du plus âgé continuait de découvrir le corps frêle et bronzé du plus jeune. Les mains de ce dernier parcourrait le dos de son aimé, crispant ses doigts à chaque points sensibles atteints. Quand il sentait les doigts de l'adolescent l'accrocher, il continuait avant de se lasser et d'aller chercher ailleurs, jusqu'à écarter ses jambes.

-hé Riku, tu peux pas...

-non je ne peux pas.

Sora voyait l'aîné agir et se demandait comment l'arrêter mais il leva la main trop tard: il sentit quelque chose s'imprégner en lui.

Ils transpiraient et le sable se collait à eux. Sora fermait les poings, tenant du sable. Il se sentait chaud jusqu'à ce qu'un bras musclé l'attrapa et le souleva avec violence, retirant ce qui semblait être les doigts de Riku pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus gros, mais de plus désireux. Sora ne put se retenir et lâcha un gémissement, de même que Riku. Ils continuèrent ainsi, les mains de l'argenté sur les hanches du brun, et celle du brun éparpillant du sable sur les deux corps en chaleur et en transe.

_Sora: Qui que tu sois laisse Riku partir et rends lui son coeur!_

En ayant la lune pour témoin, ils venaient de se livrer à une passion commune mais venait de commettre la pire des erreurs. Riku avait prit la place de Soa qui était allongé dans ses bras.

-tu sais... Sora, je pense que tu mérites Kairi.

Sora posa son derrière sur le sable et laissa la main de Riku caresser sa cuisse.

-tu oses me dire ça après ce qu'on vient de faire?

Tous les deux se mirent à rire. Le corps de Riku légèrement granuleux comme celui de Sora sous l'effet du sable éprouva un léger frisson au conact de la main chaude du brun, caressant son torse. Pour une nuit fraîche, il faisait sacrément chaud.

-je sais, tu as raison, je l'aime aussi... Mais ce que j'éprouve envers toi...

-... est une véritable passion, je sais.

Encore un rire stupide mais trise s'échappa de leur bouche avant de reprendre le sérieux.

-...je comprends. Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas rester ensemble.

-non Sora, t'as rien compris.

-hein?

Il leva son torse allongé pour atterir sur les lèvres de Sora, pour échanger un baiser passionné mais court.

-on est déjà ensemble, depuis le début.

Sora posa ses mains sales sur le visage de l'argenté, de même que ce dernier: ils avaient le visage couvert de sable.

-il faut sauver les apparences si on veut continuer à s'aimer.

-pour une fois tu comprends. Sale gosse!

Ces mots entamèrent une petite bataille amicale.

_Selphie: ah, cette brise est agréable._

-Sora! Tu viens? Je vais dans la grotte secrète.

-et qu'est ce que tu vas y faire Riku?

-bah tu verras, c'est plutôt pour te montrer quelque chose...

Sora quitta l'arbre à paopu pour le rejoindre dans la grotte secrète.

-alors?

Riku s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste bisous sur les lèvres. Ce dernier rougit avant d'avoir un truc dans la bouche de force. Il se forca à l'avaler en regardant son ami faire de même.

-Riku t'as quand même pas...

-si je veux vraiment t'aimer faut bien le faire! Et puis le manger tout seul il a un goût amer et épouvntable. A deux à ce qu'il paraî, c'est doux et sucré. J'avais faim et comme je suis pas un crevard comme nombreux le pense, j'ai partagé avec toi.

Sora regarda Riku qui rigolait d'un air abattu.

-t'es vraiment stupide! T'aurais pu le dire!

Ils échangèrent un baiser, dont les langues jouaient avec les restes du fruit nommé Paopu. Après ce long geste devenu quotidient, Sora interrogea Riku.

-tu crois qu'on peut le partager à trois?

-c'est avant qu'il fallait y penser, yen a plus!

-t'es vraiment qu'un égoiste.

-et toi une tête-en-l'air, Sora.

_Tidus: je crois que Kairi pourra toujours comte sur lui!_

ENFIN! J'ai osée le "lemon"... bref, c'est pas terrible, mais bon, c'est mon tout premier lemon qui parle que de ça l'autre c'est juste un trip! HAHA j'ai fini!

une chtite review qui m'insulte ou qui me bénit est acceptée!


End file.
